Exactly The Same But Different
by Kurai Hiruma
Summary: After being put on a mission in a familiar town, Roxas, an assassin in training, starts to uncover the real reason he can't remember where he came from before the Organization. *UNDER CONSTRUCTION AS OF 7/1/12*
1. Prologue

**Thnx for clicking on my story! I hope you like it! The pairing is Roxas x Namine (Roxamine), there's assassin action, a little school life, more pairs along the way, and I couldn't figure out how to get the little accent over the e in Namine's name, so, if anyone knows the trick, please let me know! Thnx!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters; it all goes to Disney and Square Enix!**

* * *

**Exactly the Same But Different**

_Written by - Kurai Hiruma_

**Prologue**

* * *

"_Am I a fool...?"_

**…**

_"Am I a fool for letting my feelings get the best of me like this...?"_

**...**

_"Considering who, no, **what** I am, things like this shouldn't happen...!"_

**...**

_"They were good times, though..."_

_**...**_

_"All the times they worried about me, all the times our laughter rang in my ears, all the memories ..."_

_**...**_

_"I guess... you could say... I was..."_

_**...**_

**_"Happy."_**

**_..._**

_"But, being what I am..."_

_**...**_

_"I **shouldn't** be happy..."_

_**...**_

* * *

**Okay, this is my first Fan Fiction, so please, be completely honest with your reveiws! I wanna be corrected! If I have any spelling errors please let me know, i checked about 20 times, but you never know! I'm almost done with the 1st chapter so that should be up today or tomorrow... Please R&R! Thnx so much, Kupo!**


	2. Dreaming Again

**Okay, I know, and I'm sorry! I told you I'd have the first chapter up the same, or day after, I uploaded the Prologue, but some things came up, and, well, lets just say I had to _rewrite the entire thing _and be done with it, okay?! Good! _ENJOY! _Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**Exactly The Same But Different**

_Written by - Kurai Hiruma_

**Chapter 1:**

_**.:. Dreaming Again .:.**_

* * *

_He awoke with a start, wincing at a sudden pain in his right elbow, he, now sitting straight up, looked down at it, he could see the pink rough brush-burned skin and winced again just thinking about how much he hated small injuries..._

_Unable to stare at his minor injury any longer, he contemplated his surroundings;_

_He was sitting on a rough sidewalk, worn from years of weather and constant use. The sky was dark, very dark, it was deep into the late night. The air was warm, it was most likely somewhere around early July, and there was a slight chill in a breeze coming from the east. There was a beach(or more) close by. The only light came from slightly dimmed orange colored lamp posts at every intersection and one in between each of those for a little extra light, while a tall, almost full grown tree stood in between each lamp post. He noticed all the this in the past 5 seconds, it was part of his job to be this observant._

_This time, aware of the potentially dangerous sidewalk, he stood up carefully, and started walking aimlessly down the streets. Every now and then he would try to read the street names and or anything that could give him direction, but none of them had any sort or script on them; no numbers, words, pictures, symbols, or even just a single distinguished letter! It seemed strange to him, yet, he kept walking._

_There were several cars lined up on the side of the road against the curb, he scanned them, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, as he passed one, he thought he'd check the license plate to see if it would lead him to the conclusion of his location; nothing. Again. All the license plates he saw were empty, just blank sheets of metal, shining gently in the glow of the lamplight._

_"What the hell is going on here...?" He thought aloud as he passed more and more cars along the streets, checking the license plates on each one, all empty. "What does this mean?" He thought aloud again, running now, the warm air whispering in his ears as he ran, exhilaration and adrenalin coursing through his veins. **He was panicking.**_

_As he ran, he took a passing glance to his left, there, he could hear muffled noises down a dark road leading out of a large intersection. Being the curious one he was, he decided to investigate. He turned on his heal and crossed the street, absentmindedly looking both ways, but continued his pace all the same. He ran fast into the dark road, he could see more lamp lights and trees lining the street, the farther he ran down the long road, the louder the noises got._

_He could distinctly hear laughter, explosions, excited screams, and large machinery clanking and gliding along more loud machines and metal contraptions. He steadily slowed down into a walk, carefully eyeing his surroundings along with hiding himself in the shadows(it was only a safe precaution, not knowing where he was, and all.)_

_As he got closer, the noises got even louder, so loud that he could barely hear himself think! He scaled up a small incline, his eyes dilated from the bright lights, as his arm instinctively shot up to his face as to block out the harmful rays._

_'Is this a... **carnival**?' His mind finally catching up with him, conclusions forming in his head, "So this is where the noise was coming from, huh?" He concluded to himself, a wave of relief shot through him as a playful smirk played itself across his pink lips._

_He stood there for a moment, taking in the sights, when a light and joyful voice knocking him out of his thoughts and back into reality, "Roxas? ... Roxas! There you are! We've been looking **everywhere **for you!" A petite girl with strawberry blond hair around his age was running towards him, one hand outstretched high into the air trying to signal him, the other being thrown around in a feeble attempt at helping her run faster._

_Just as the confusion in his head had cleared, it reappeared, 'Who is this girl? And how does she know my name?' He thought to himself, when the girl finally reached him, she bent over, panting, supporting her upper body with her hands placed firmly on her slightly wobbling knees. "E-Excuse me?" He stammered stupidly, not sure what to say to this girl. She paused a bit, regaining her composure, she looked up, a bright smile plastered on her face, her azure eyes shining, "Aren't you gonna come hang out with us, Roxas? We were waiting for you **forever**!"_

_He was so confused, 'What?' He thought, he looked down on her with a confused and lost glaze in his eyes, he was silent._

_Her face sunk in depressed disappointment, "Oh... You forgot... Didn't you...?" He could tell she was sad by the subtle tone in her voice, "You walking around the streets at night again, huh?" She let out a bashful laugh, Roxas didn't like seeing her this way. Even though he couldn't remember anything about this girl, what he was doing, or where the hell he was, he couldn't stand to see her unhappy._

_She looked down at her shoes, he looked at them, too, but only in pure embarrassment and shame. 'Do I really know her...?'_

_"I- ...I guess I understand.. I'll see you at school Roxas..." She slowly turned around and started to walk, but that only lasted a few seconds before she broke out into a run, her head facing the cool clean grass._

_He paused to take in the information of what had just happened, "Wait!" He shouted, running after her, it's a good thing he was trained well, for he caught up with her in only a short while, quickly jumping in front of her, gripping her shoulders tightly, "Please don't go!" _

_'What? Where did that just come from?' he thought, looking down at her, her fists were clenched at her sides so tightly that you could see the whites of her knuckles, her face still facing the ground._

_"Why... Roxas..." Her voice was shaky at first, but she soon gained control, and shot her head back up to look at him in the eyes, "Why do you always have to do this to me!?" She shot at him, her lip quivering slightly. That brought a pang to his heart. 'Why? Why what!? What was I doing? What was I **not** doing?!' He wanted to do something, but then again, what could he do? Nothing._

_There was a long silent pause before she spoke again, "That's exactly what I thought you'd say..." The words glided right from her lips right through his heart, 'Was it really that bad? OH GOD I wish I knew what I did!' His mind cried out, pleading for an answer. She gripped his wrists, and yanked them from her shoulders, and ran around him, the whole world seemed stagnant to him. His mind a jumble, his words lost, his heart heavy, and yet his feet wouldn't carry him an inch in any direction. He was entirely and completely lost._

_He just wanted to go home... get out of here... make sure he never hurt that girl again... and as soon as he thought it, he got his wish..._

* * *

He awoke with a start, the cold sweat that covered his body making him shiver slightly. Sitting straight up, and staring blankly at the white wall in front of him, that was how he had been waking up recently.

He brought his knees against his chest, letting his feet slide aimlessly down his sheets, he rested his elbows on his knees, holding up his heavy head with his sweaty hands.

He chuckled slightly, a playful smirk playing with his features, "That dream again, huh..."

* * *

**For some reason I feel like this chapter is too short, well, it doesn't matter, the rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise! (*.*)-c=.=) -- Pinch! haha too cute... so, please review and be COMPLETELY HONEST! I wanna know what you liked, and what you didn't like, about it! Thnx for reading! See you in a little while, Kupo!**


	3. Mornings

**Sorry for the delay, I'm trying an trying to update as fast as I can, but I have a lot going on, and finals are coming up soon, and trust me, I'll have a lot more time to write stuff during the summer, which is coming up in about 4 weeks for me! WOOT! I don't really like this chapter, it's kinda boring in the beginning, so please just try to read on into the story! I also now know how to write the little accent over the _e_ in Naminé's name, no one told me, I figured it out on my own -.- , so, the actual beginning of the base of the story line starts in this chapter! This basically means that something will start to progress from this, and you will get the gist of what it's all about! If you don't get what I'm saying, just read it! Good luck, Kupo!**

**P.S.**

**Just to explain some things, the school life in this story is modeled after MY school life, and it can get a little hectic sometimes, so try to bear with me!?  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

**Exactly The Same But Different**

_Written by - Kurai Hiruma_

**Chapter 2:**

**.:. _Mornings _.:.  
**

**

* * *

**

As always, after waking up from the dream, he would slide off the side of his bed, shaking with uneasiness, and make his way, with wobbly knees, towards his personal bathroom which he shared with another member of the Organization, _Axel_, who had become his best friend over the many years he spent there. He reached the door, feeling aches and pains all over from the not-so-good-night's sleep. He could barely hold himself up to open the door, and resorted, instead, to leaning against it. While leaning in to do so, he completely gave way and let his head hit the door with a loud _THUD_, after which he emanated a small, _"...Ow."_ before pulling himself up, flinging the bathroom door open, and letting himself inside**.**

The bathroom was completely white; white sink, white wall, white shower, white floor, white towels**, **white _everything. _The only thing that wasn't white, were the random articles of scattered clothing from the previous days._  
_

He leaned against the sink, resting his hands along it's white rimmed edges, staring at his form in the mirror; he had a muscular frame with some feminine traits thrown in here and there, the color of his skin was shaded into a deep tan that contrasted to his dirty blond hair, which stood in gravity defying spikes all around his head and face, his deep azure eyes staring back at him.

He sighed, running his fingers through his spiky hair, ruffling it up a bit, though it retained its unbelievably buoyant shape, "What's happened to you, Roxas?" He whispered to his duplicate counterpart inside the mirror in front of him.

* * *

She groaned miserably, swatting aimlessly at thin air, soon realizing her efforts were futile, she grabbed the covers and forced them over her head, content that the sunlight that shown into her room had been blocked out from her eyes. Feeling comfy-cozy, she nuzzled deeper into her covers until all you could see of her was her blond hair left on her pillow as she slid down further into the never ending warmth of her bed. Since she felt uneasy on her left side, she shifted onto her stomach, and groaned in discomfort, _'No. Maybe laying on my back? ... Nope. The right side would work perf- no... OH! maybe-'_ she only wished she could finish her thought when she fell off the side of her bed, "_-Ow..._" She muttered, pulling her arms in front of her limp body and pushing up in a feeble attempt at helping herself up.

Eventually giving up, she plopped back down on the floor, her forehead rested against the light and dark brown hard wood floor, sighing gently, well, at least until her alarm went off... The loud buzzing noise shattered the calm and serene nature of her once peaceful room as she jumped up from shock and ran fast towards the bathroom, only to trip over the large sky blue comforter that she had apparently brought down with her during the short decent from her bed to the floor. In immediate response, she scrambled up and _ran_ towards her own personal bathroom.

Sliding on the slick marble floor, she grabbed a tooth brush and paste from the counter and through them together, scrubbing her teeth with such vigor, she could have rubbed them away completely! After an over exasperatingly loud water gargling, she spit into her sink, wiped off her mouth, flipped the nozzles to her shower and jumped in, screaming slightly at the too-hot-to-stand water. She jumped out, and reached into the curtain before turning the nob slightly, cooling the water down considerably. She waited a moment before diving into the warmth of her all-too-familiar white and black checker-pattern tiled shower.

* * *

He turned the two symmetrical faucets on full blast, cupped his hands underneath, and splashed the enormous amount of water in his face, shocking him out of his drowsiness.

Blinking several times before turning 90 degrees to the shower, he reached aimlessly inside the fish and undersea themed shower curtain, and turned both nozzles in a quick flick of his wrist.

Pausing momentarily, only for a second, before jumping into the sauna of steam, melting him away with every drop that hit him.

* * *

**It ended just as soon as it started, it was so warm and inviting, how could anyone leave it?**

* * *

All the same, she knew she couldn't stay there any longer, the bus would be there soon! She hopped out, grabbed a towel from across the room, and wrapped it around her body, which it barely covered...

_'Didn't I tell mom to leave me a bigger towel?!_' She thought angrily to herself, wincing at the cold air surrounding her body as she flung the bathroom door open, her still damp blond hair only making her head hurt from the rush of air from her bedroom, which felt _freezing _in contrast to her steam bathroom.

Drying her hair off completely and thoroughly, she ran hurriedly towards her soft white cotton upholstered banquette, flung the window open, checked the temperature, jumped back in, ran towards her large walk-in closet, grabbed worn denim shorty shorts, a white tank top, a smaller vertically striped white&pink smaller camisole, threw it all on, and jumped in front of her mirror to observe her appearance.

She was cute, '_As always!'_ She thought. She wasn't full of herself, she just admired herself when she looked this cute! ;D She winked approvingly before grabbing her pink&gray plaid back pack, practically hurtling down the stairs towards the large front door. "Love you, Mom!" She shouted from the door.

"Love you too, Honey!" She replied, with just a second to spare before she heard the door slam from the front hall, the flourishing green wreath on the inside of the door shaking a bit from the force.

* * *

**It ended just as soon as it started, it was so warm and inviting, how could anyone leave it?**

**

* * *

**He hopped out, grabbed a towel, and threw it over his body, vigorously buffing off his nicely tanned skin from water. Once he felt contempt with his his dry status, he threw the towel over his shoulder momentarily as he grabbed the pair of green, blue and black plaid boxers off of the sink counter and slipped them on, ruffling the towel around in his hair again, and threw the damp towel into a small laundry pile in the corner of the steamy bathroom.

He opened the door slowly, running his fingers through his hair as he yawned wide and loud, walking over to his closet he grabbed out the usual uniform; long black pants, a tight black V neck T shirt, a long black coat, and big black boots.

He felt like a broken record; he did this routine every morning, now. Ever since he's been here;

Wake up.

Get a shower.

Get dressed.

Eat.

Meet in Gray Room to get his next mission(if he got one that day).

It seemed to be never ending, though he stuck with it all the same, because he knew that it would all pay off, because someday, he could be whole, whatever that meant... But he knew it was something a good thing, the way the rest of the Organization talked about it...

* * *

She skipped a bit as she jumped off her front porch onto the long paved walkway, pushed though the tall iron gate, and walked down the street towards her bus stop at the corner a few blocks down the street.

As she walked, she waved at the passing bystanders across the street, she had known so many people that lived here since she first came here when she was only 3 years old, that was when she had met one of her best friends-

"_Sora!"_ She shouted, picking up her pace as to reach the local school bus stop faster. He stood there, a completely bored and clueless expression on his face until he heard his name being called in a familiar voice and perked up slightly, caught off guard by the sudden attention.

He turned to see her smiling face as she ran faster and faster towards him, "Hey!" He laughed a bit at her winded expression when she stopped in front of him, panting slightly. Once Naminé slowed down and caught her breath, she straightened up, lovingly pushed his shoulder, and said rather bluntly, "Hey yourself," walking past him to lean against the bus stop sign, crossing her stick-like arms delicately.

He brushed off her rude form of affection and continued on to sit on the bench near the sign, there was a slight pause until she looked down at him and asked, "You ready for that test Professor Leon is gonna give us today?"

He contemplated for a moment, leaning back against the bench and holding his hands behind his head, he stared at the roof of the small local bus stop staton he and Naminé would always wait for the bus in, it had large posters on either side of it with advertisements for the most random things. He answered, "_Wweeellllll................_ It depends." He took one hand from behind his head and gestured to his right, holding out his hand, as if waiting for something to fall into it, "It could have studied the right stuff- _... ooorrr_," He held out his other hand in the same fashion, "I could have studied the wrong material, _again_, and fail..."

Naminé nodded as if this had happened before, not to mention frequently, and that she understood completely. The bus soon arrived, as if on cue, and they hopped on, running to the back where they met their friends, Ollette, Hayner, Pence, and Kairi, who were already seated on the bus.

"Hey guys!" Naminé chimed waving slightly as she plopped down in a seat next to the window, while Sora sat in the seat adjacent to hers. Hayner was sitting in the very back seat, window side, his arm around Ollette who sat in the isle side next to him, the two were always together.

"Hey Naminé!" Everyone coed back.

"Ohh it's _all right_ guys! I don't mind being left out!" Sora objected sarcastically. Everyone rolled their eyes and smiled happily before calling out, "_Hey Sora!_" As if they were communicating with a boring teacher.

He nodded contentedly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and staring out the window with his uninterested expression, he dropped his attitude as fast as he started it, that's Sora for you! Just a mixed batch of childish emotions!

Feeling sorry for him, Kairi plopped down in his seat next to him, "_Hey! Sora!_" She whispered into his ear, making him jump as a wave of chills washed through his body from her warm breath on his ear. He turned to her and smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head with his left hand, a trademark SORA move.

"_Ye-yea, Kairi?_" He breathed back, remembering to return in a whisper as she did.

She paused a bit before answering, looking down at the brown leather seat she was sitting on before looking back up at him with a more confident look in her eyes, "_This is so embarrassing... but..."_

_"Yea?" _He nudged her to go on_._

_"Well, you've known Naminé longer than I have, and I was wondering...." _

A pause.

"_Well, I was just wondering if... A sketch book would make a good birthday present for her!"_ She winced at her own words, as if expecting harsh criticism.

None came.

"Well, _duh_. Anyone who's known Naminé for _5 minutes _would know that! She loves to draw, and trust me, she could use more books!"

"Really!?" She seemed surprised that he had full on agreed with her, by and by she settled with his answer, "Thanks Sora." She hugged him around the shoulders quick before stealing the perfect opportunity to 'seat hop' across the bus isle to her original seat during a left turn at an intersection when the bus driver wasn't looking.

He turned slightly pink at the obvious affection and gratitude she had just shown, even thought they were all like family to each other, and they showed this type of affection to each other all the time, he still hadn't gotten used to Kairi...

* * *

Walking down the clean white hallways, making silent prayers to himself that he just _might _have _some _fun during his mission today, as he entered the giant kitchen they had there, his heart leapt at the smell of the classic breakfast meal; bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, milk, and a variety of fruit options. Same old Roxas, he could be morbid and secluded one minute, and deliriously happy and talkative the next...

He hopped up to the large dining table, grabbed his plate, and ran over towards the counters stacked high with the earlier mentioned good for the many Organization members. Demyx stood behind said counter in a pink apron with even brighter(if possible) pink flower prints on them, it was obvious he had borrowed it from Marluxia. "You better eat up, Roxas! I heard you have a _really _tough mission today!" He made a feeble attempt at winking to Roxas, who just stood there, unfazed. Noticing his inability to entice him, he shooed Roxas off with a flick of the wrist and a barely audible whisper, "Just go eat your damn breakfast..." As he turned around to tend to some more eggs simmering in a frying pan behind him.

Defeat with this sorta thing really gets to him...

Confused, he walked off with an eyebrow cocked in confusion back to his seat, a while later Axel showed up with his own plate of food, only bigger, Roxas stared at it longingly.

Not getting it, Axel looked at his friend with a questioning stare, "What's with you, man?"

It took Roxas awhile to answer, for his mind was set on the food he wouldn't get to have on Axel's plate, "Nothing, it's just that Demyx wouldn't let me get all the food I wanted cause he said I had a _'big mission today!_'" He put air quotes around the last three words.

"Oh, yea. I heard about that." Axel commented, sounding slightly interested in the subject. Roxas just stared at him in astonishment, "How come everyone but _me _knew about this?!"

"How should I know?" He replied truthfully, shoving loads of food into his mouth at once, not even considering the possibility of choking, "But there's one thing I know for sure; and that's that you should probably get moving to the Grey Room to get your _'special mission'_." And with that, he shoveled the last huge bite into his mouth, stifled a burp(knowing Demyx would have his tail for being so 'rude'), grabbed his empty plate, and walked off, seeming a bit heavier on his feet than before.

The now alone Roxas sighed and stalked off towards the Grey Room, dumping the rest of his unfinished food into a trash can.

* * *

**The Organization XIII**

**An organization devoted to the secret extermination of heartless.**

**We also specialize in the extermination of _anything else _if enough money is offered...**

**We get very few of these requests, but when we do, we put our non-existent hearts into it!**

**No matter what, or _who,_ it is, **

**We can do it.**

**Extermination of the heartless require just a small fee, **

**While the extermination of _human beings_ may cost a smidge more...**

**Lets just say, not many people can afford an assassination...**

**The lack of hearts give us no emotion,**

**Making it easy to kill.**

**Yet our dream is to feel those long lost emotions.  
**

**So, we collect hearts to try and fill that single yet great flaw.**

**The fate of us?**

**Still unknown.**

**Yet we can only look to the future with hope.**

**Whether it be false or not.**

**No Emotions.**

**No Hearts.**

**We are,**

**_Nobodies..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**I purposefully made this chapter really long and I'd like to keep it that way from now on, I love stories with long chapters, and so, I'm passing on _my _wish to _you!_ It'll take me awhile to finish each chapter, but they will be long! And once again, I'm sorry about the long update! It's going to be like this for awhile, but summer's almost here, and then I'll be updating sooner(I hope!) Please review! And PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE!_ Be honest! I wanna know EXACTLY what you think of the story! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed already!**

**See you real soon, Kupo!(I hope!)  
**


	4. The Mission

**Ha _Ha! _I'm back again! So nice to see you all! Well, I'm not actually _seeing _you, but you know what I mean! YAY! I'm trying to update as soon as possible! But there are no more excuses! I've committed myself to this story! So I hope you enjoy the story, and hang in there! *gives a Tamaki-like thumbs up*(Ouran High School Host Club reference, haha)**

**I would also like to inform you that i have a new goal! AT LEAST 6,000 CHARACTERS A CHAPTER! WOOT! That's right! You heard me! So be expecting that from now on!  
**

**And to explain the school schedule in the story, it's just like mine;**

**(7:30-8:15) Period 1  
**

**(8:19-8:30) Homeroom  
**

**(8:34-9:15) Period 2**

**(9:19-10:00) Period 3**

**(10:04-10:45) Period 4**

**(10:49-11:15) Lunch (for 7th & 8th graders)**

**(11:19-12:00) Period 5**

**(12:04-12:45) Period 6**

**(12:49-1:30) Period 7**

**(1:34-2:15) period 8 [(Gym or Study Hall or Chorus/Band/Orchestra for 7th & 8th graders) they alternate throughout the days]  
**

**END OF THE DAY (WOOT!)  
**

***All the classes(except for Lunch) are each 41 minutes**

***Transition time from one class to another is 4 minutes**

**Yup! That's the way we role! GO WYO!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Exactly The Same But Different**

_Written by - __Kurai Hiruma_**  
**

**Chapter 3:**

**.:. _The Mission _.:.

* * *

**

Sora was snapped out of his thoughts the exact moment that this was said, "And then that's when I said, 'I don't know about you, but I don't like guys who wear more makeup than I do!'" An enormous amount of laughter broke out once the last words were uttered.

'_Why do I always have to get into the conversations on the weirdest and most awkward points!__?_' He thought to himself, this has happened too many times before to count...

"Are you kidding me! You really said that to him!" The speaker broke out into another round of laughter.

"Well, _duh_, Pence! What would you say? Huh? What would you say if some random guy in the mall came up to you and asked you if you thought his friend was attractive, and his friend has short black hair in _ponytails_ with way too much makeup on, and was clearly a wannabe goth? HMM! What would you say?"

Pence rubbed his chin as he pondered the subject, "Well... I guess... I'd tell him _no!_ I don't think_ anything _I would've said to him could have topped what you told him, Kairi!" he broke out into more loud fits of laughter.

"EXACTLY!" She giggled lightly, "I was trying to be as nice as I could, but when someone who _obviously _needs help asks you that kind of question, how _can _you be!"

Everyone in the back of the bus nodded in agreement, no one could think of a better response than Kairi to _that _kind of question.

"So? What happened, then? Did he ask out out or something?" Pried Ollette, obviously interested in this kind of nonsense, while Hayner, his arm still secured firmly around his girlfriend's shoulders, stared uninterested out the window, as Sora had once been.

Kairi giggled again, "No! Eww! Of course not!" Another giggle, "Him and his friend just awkwardly stalked off, I couldn't stop laughing!" She continued to giggle uncontrollably.

Sora swung his crossed arms over the back of his bus seat to get in on the conversation, he didn't feel guilty staring at Kairi since she was currently the center of attention at the moment(telling her story), and everyone was looking at her because of it. He proceeded to get lost in her deep azure eyes as she continued on with her tale;

"Afterwords Naminé and I went to the arcade where they had this massage chair out on display for people to try out(a sales gimmick), Naminé sat in it and looked like she was having a spasm! It was hilarious! People stared at us as they walked by since we were literally _on the floor _laughing! HAHA!"

Everyone joined in with Kairi's cheerful laughter, but all soon came to a halt, and when I say all, I mean _all_. The bus had jerked to an uncomfortable stop, the G Force sending everyone on the bus forward; Kairi, who was sitting on her knees, fell over the front of her seat into Naminé's, her legs swinging about frantically, Hayner and Ollette fell together, Hayner landing atop Ollette, both of them blushing madly in the process, Sora flew forward, his head hitting the seat in front of him, Pence, who was sitting sideways in his seat, legs in the aisle, slid forward and fell into the gap between his seat and the one in front of him and got stuck. The bus went completely silent after the long ear-drum-shattering screeching noise of the brakes, but only momentarily before everyone broke out into wild laughter, their sides splitting and taking loud gasping breaths from lack of oxygen.

"OK! OK! You guys better get going if you don't want to be late for 1st period!" Shouted the bus driver from the front of the bus. Noticing the current predicament, everyone scrambled to get themselves together and off the bus.

Hayner and Ollette sprang apart, standing next to each other awkwardly until Hayner offered to help Pence from his 'seat' which Ollette immediately accepted and they scampered over to attempt to hoist Pence up from the floor. Naminé, as usual, came out unscathed from the dangerous situation, and resorted to helping Kairi back onto her feet, though it was rather difficult when her legs were swinging around frantically in panic... They all made it off OK, Sora followed everyone off the bus, rubbing his head with minimal concern as he jogged to the front of the group towards Kairi.

"Kairi! Hey! Are you OK?" He questioned, seeming more concerned with her than himself.

"Yea, Yea, I-I'm good." She looked up at him with glazed eyes that had soon widened in what looked like shock, "S-Sora! Y-You're bleeding!" She yelped, pointing to the top of his head.

Confused, he raised his left hand to the back of his head, pressing three fingers to where his head hurt, bringing his hand back down, his eyes widened in the same shock as Kairi's as he stared down at his bloody hand.

His mind clicked, '_The bus seat!_'

"Sora! We gotta get you to the nurse's office! Come on! I'll take you!" Before he could respond, she grabbed his hand and took off running towards the building. During the sprint, Sora had looked over to his left, where he saw something different.

Over by the school parking lot, another boy around his age, 14, was walking towards the school, an all black backpack hanging on his right shoulder, dirty blond spikes jutting out all around his face, but not enough that you couldn't see his bright azure eyes, his tanned skin contrasting with the hair. He wore a black polo, with tan shorts that went to his knees, pockets on the outsides, on his feet he wore large and shiny black and white NIKE sneakers with UNDER ARMOR black socks that went up his legs close to half his shin with a white UNDER ARMOR logo on the top outside rim of the each sock.

Since he's lived there all his life, and knows everybody in the school, seeing someone new was rare at his school since Destiny High is located in the small island of Destiny Island, it's a Jr. Sr. High School, which holds grades 7-12(he's in 8th grade).

"Who's that gu-?" He couldn't finish his sentence before he was yanked into the building by Kairi.

'_Who was that guy?_' He thought to himself later on while holding an ice pack to his bandaged head in the nurse's waiting room with Kairi sitting completely calm and serene next to him.

* * *

"Number 13! It's nice of you to finally show up!" Boomed Xemnas as Roxas entered the Gray Room after a long sulk through the halls of the Organization.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Master Xemnas." He replied monotonously while bowing to show his 'sincerity'.

"Well, you should be, you'll need to hightail it if you wanna get this thing done!" his voiced echoed in the large room.

"Yes, Sir. May I ask what the mission is?"

"Of course!" His loud voice had replied almost instantly, Roxas barely had time to finish his own sentence! "You are to be stationed in Destiny Islands, your mission is to exterminate a large swelling of heartless there, you will disguise yourself as a local in the town, you will go to school, and stay in a hotel suite we have already purchased for your convenience inside the town, as to keep a close yet safe distance from he townspeople. Do you understand, number 13?"

It took Roxas awhile to process all this information, it was going to be tough, he knew he'd really have to try, he knew he could handle it, "Yes, Master Xemnas."

"Now _that's_ what I like to hear! Now, get a move on! You'll need to pack all your things and get going, school is about to start soon!"

Roxas inwardly groaned as he turned on his heel and fast walked back down the hall towards his room.

* * *

"Ugh!" He slammed his door shut in anger, "Why do I have to go to _school_? I'm already educated enough!" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Whatever." Stomping over to his closet, grabbing a black duffel bag, and randomly stuffing items of everyday clothing into it. He ran into the bathroom, grabbed his tooth brush, tooth paste, and his wallet that he left on the counter last night, and shoved them all into his bag. Feeling ready(and prepared, for some odd reason), he stalked over to his door, placing his hand on the knob he swiftly turned it and was about to make his way out when he turned to look over his shoulder.

His room; the place he'd spent most of his years, the place he would force himself to sleep every night, the place he would always wake up to only wishing, instead, that he was back in that small town from his dream...

He sighed, taking one last look of his room before closing the door behind him, and walking down the empty halls of (what used to be) his home for his past years, he's lived there as long as he could remember, and now, he was leaving.

* * *

He was on a bus now, a local transportation bus, he had never been on one before. Earlier he had teleported to the designated area that Xemnas had given him in advance. His new home was nice, he remembered, he had to admit, it was small, yet cozy.

He would be staying in a hotel room in Destiny Inn, a luxury suite, they really wanted this job done! Once you opened the door, you would walk right into the living room, on the left was a large flat screen TV, across the room, on the right, there was a large sectional, with a love seat and a longer side with three large cushions. When you walked in, if you looked to your right, you could see an opening to a small kitchen, and in that kitchen was a mini fridge. At that point he swore he had died and gone to heaven! The kitchen was fully stocked with everything you could ever need! It was hard for Roxas to leave, but he knew he had to, if he didn't, he would lose all this stuff... Plus he wasn't exactly on Xemnas's _'good side_', either.

He sat on the bus, patiently waiting for it to reach his stop, once it did he practically leaped off onto the sidewalk. He walked calmly and coolly down the block towards the school grounds, he soon reached the sidewalk that led up to the school entrance way, when in front of him a bus stopped suddenly right next to the curb, a bunch of other students came piling out, and then there was some commotion that he couldn't make out from the distance he was from everyone else. This strawberry pink haired girl started pulling another spiky-haired student into the building frantically, he saw the boy look over at him with questioning eyes.

'_What the-?_' He had no chance to finish his thought before the first bell cut him off, he quickly speed-walked inside, trying not to stand out too much.

* * *

The first bell sounded, "Sora. Sora? We should probably get going now, I'll get a note from the nurse so we won't get in trouble. Kairi stood up and walked off out of view into the nurse's private office, her shoulder length strawberry hair swinging back and forth as she walked.

He sighed, '_I guess Ill find out who that guy is sooner or later..._' They both walked out together, Sora had his arm slung around Kairi's shoulder in a desperate attempt to help him stay upright(even though he only 'needed' the support for the contact) as they walked down the deathly silent hallway, they could hear conversations from classrooms as they passed them by.

After a while of comfortable silences between them, they had reached the classroom. As Kairi opened the door, and they stepped in, Sora stopped unexpectedly in his tracks, staring at the front of the room.

Kairi looked at him with one eyebrow raised, obviously confused, she followed his gaze to the front of the room ,there stood someone- _different._

_

* * *

_Walking into the Main Office he headed directly for the front desk where an old woman with short gray hair, old and gray wrinkly skin accompanied by the gold wire rimmed spectacles hung low on her nose. She didn't lift her eyes away from her paperwork once as she spoke, "You the new kid?" She questioned bitterly, there was a tone of annoyance in her voice as well.

"Ye-"

"Good. Here." She cut him off, "Roxas Hikari, right?" she shoved a small pile of papers into his hands, "That's your class schedule, lunch account number, and Student ID. Don't lose any of it, 'cause I won't be replacen' anything this far into the year, got that, kid?"

"Yes, ma'am-"

"Good! Now shoo! Get off to class! Oh, and here's a late pass!" She tossed one last small piece of pink paper onto the pile as though it were a small Frisbee.

"Yes, ma'am-"

"_Go!_"

And with that he took off down the hall, smoothly slipping his schedule out from the stack and analyzing it;

He had World History first...

Room 215...

With Professor Jameson...

"Sounds good!" He walked down the halls until he got to classroom number 205, when he looked at the room number, he spared a glance into the classroom, and when the other students saw him, they gave him that same look that that spiky haired kid gave him earlier that day, it was all very confusing.

For the next few classrooms he passed, he made sure to walk by quickly and not glance inside as to be unnoticed, he was getting closer now...

Room 209

Room 211

Room 213

_Room 215_

'_Here we go..._'

He placed his hand on smooth wooden door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

The sound of a stern adults voice stopped, and the continuous chatter of younger voices took its place, all of them full of question. A tall man opened the door, Roxas handed him the late absence note before he could say anything.

"Oh! You must be the new student! Roxas...?"

"Hikari." He replied calmly, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible.

"Right!" He responded cheerfully, "Follow me!" He led Roxas into the classroom.

'_This is it...'_

The two stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence until the teacher made himself noticed, "A_HEM!_" He called out loudly, immediately, everyone whipped their heads towards the front of the room, going completely silent in the process.

'_Gulp._' Roxas thought, '_This is too much..._'

"Class! This is-!"

Just then the door was opened again by two students, one with his arm around another student's shoulder. He had a bandage on his head, and was holding a small ice pack to it with his free hand.

'_It's that kid!_' Roxas thought.

"_You!_" He hissed in quiet amazement in return to the silent stare the new student was giving him.

"Ah! Sora! Kairi!" At the mention of their names, the boy and girl looked up at their teacher, "It's nice of you to finally show up!" Without missing a beat, Kairi tossed the Late Pass at Professor Leon, who caught it with ease, looking down on it intently, reading hard.

"I see. Please take your seats." He made a gesture with his free hand to send them towards their seats, once they sat down, he continued with what he was saying before, _"Like I was saying,_ class, this is Roxas...?"

"Hikari." Roxas corrected.

"Yes! Right! Roxas Hikari! He will be staying with us for the rest of the year! So make him feel welcome!" He then nudged Roxas towards a seat near the center of the classroom, '_Oh **joy**... Right in the center of attention..._'

Sitting down in his designated desk, he kept his gaze towards the front of the room, not breaking off his intense starring contest with the white board(All the boards in school were dry-erase boards, as to make for easier cleaning and efficiency.).

Roxas tried his best to pay attention, but couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness and being watched he had in his new surroundings, he didn't like the feeling of insecurity he had on the situation. As Professor Leon continued on with his lesson, he was pulled out of his never ending starring match with the board when he felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turned to see a petite platinum blond girl poking at his shoulder.

"_Hey! Hey!_" She was leaning over the side of her desk in secrecy as she whispered gently to him, switching her gaze from the front of the room to him in an even pace as she spoke, "_I'm Naminé!_" She held out her right hand, while she kept her left firmly stuck on the desk to keep her from falling, she looked up at him with a confident smile. He looked at her hand, then to her, then to the teacher upfront teaching the class, then back to her hand again before he grabbed it, and shook it once with vigor, "_Roxas!_" He whispered back, jabbing the thumb on his free hand into his chest.

"_Cool name!_" She spoke softly back with animation clearly audible in her voice.

"_I'd say the same for you!_" He retorted, still holding each others hands.

She blushed lightly, looking away bashfully towards the floor, "_T-Thanks._"

Seeing her react like that made him blush deeply, quickly sliding his hand out of her grasp he turned his head around to face the opposite side of the room trying to hide his face from view, "It's n-no problem..." He scratched the back of his head nervously, still looking away from her.

She pulled back from the aisle between their desks, now sitting upright in her chair, and tried focusing her attention on the front of the room. She held up her right hand in front of her face, '_Roxas..._' She thought to herself before letting it drop to her side and shifting her attention back up to the front of the room once again.

* * *

Once the bell rang, everyone went through the usual routine of shoving their books into their bags, and waving a quick good bye to the teacher as he shouted last minute directions for homework papers and earlier work sheets. Roxas scanned his schedule once again as he threw his back pack over his shoulders, "...Room 305?"

"That's where I'm going next! I can show you how to get there, if you want?" He jumped at the sudden voice in front of him, he looked over the paper to see Naminé smiling up at him.

"Sure! Sounds great, Naminé!" He gave her a goofy smile as he slipped his schedule back into his bag.

She smiled back and started towards the door, waving her hand over her head, gesturing him to follow her, "Come on, now! We've only got 4 minutes to get to Homeroom!"

He paused before running to catch up with her, "Sure!"

* * *

She led him through the hall and up into the west stairwell, they(and other students) walked up on the right side, while students going downwards were on the left side, as they climbed the stairs, they reached the turn that would start another set of stairs towards the third floor. To the left of them was a large many-paned-window that reached all the way to the top of the very high ceiling. Outside of the window was a great view of the sports fields, some of the parking lot, and a small bird nature preserve built by the students.

He would've stopped and stared out at the beautiful blue sky all day if it weren't for Naminé holding on tightly to his wrist and pulling him along, "Come _on_, Roxas, we don't have much more time before the bell rings!"

He kept his pace with her, looking slightly bashful and childish to have held her back, "Sorry, Naminé, there's just so many beautiful things to look at around here." He looked up to her only to see the back of her blond head, nature wasn't the only beautiful thing on his mind.

Once they arrived in 'Homeroom' Roxas took in every detail he could about it.

It was an art room.

All around the room were different works, complete and incomplete, created by students.

There was a large desk in the far left corner cluttered with papers, speakers, two computers, and even more art works.

Near the desk there was a large bookshelf in the wall full of small nick-knacks, assorted photos, small works of art, cards, and drawings that look like they were made my a 4 young toddler, most likely the professor's children.

He came to a conclusion that this teacher was very well liked...

"Excuse me? Professor Tsukuru?" Naminé's voice chimed, bringing him out of his thoughts. Out of, what seemed like nowhere, a small and beautiful Asian woman stood up from behind the desk, she was about the same height as Naminé and had long straight dark brown/black hair that reached down to her lower back and curled up slightly at the ends.

"Yes, Naminé? What is it?" Her high and pleasant voice rung in his ears as he stood back awkwardly behind Naminé.

The excited blond then gestured to the barely patient Roxas behind her, "This is Roxas! He's a new student!"

"Ah! Yes! I've heard about him!" She replied cheerfully, sipping coffee from a clay mug(It looked like something else made by an art student). Setting her mug down, she led him half way across the room and pointed him to a seat by the window large windows that faced outwards to the large black flat rooftop, then she turned back towards her desk, she smiled at Naminé who nodded back, taking her seat.

Roxas felt so awkward sitting there at his assigned table, all alone, and not knowing anybody. He threw a stray glance across the room to Naminé who was chatting animatedly to a brown haired girl across the table from her, the girl was sitting next to this guy with short blond hair that was spiked up a bit, the girl's and boy's backs were to Roxas, so he couldn't see what their face looked like.

As he watched her, he could only smile at her, seeing her smile that bright white smile, hearing her faint laugh over the other small conversations in the room, he just couldn't help but smile at her. His nerves stung his body all over, and his heart quickened, he saw her turn her head towards him. When she saw him, she flushed pink and turned away, he did the same just after he saw the brunette turn her head to see what her friend had been so embarrassed about.

Once he had turned to his left, he saw something familiar. A spiky haired kid sat next to him, staring intently in front of him, as if concentrating hard. Confused and curious, Roxas followed his gaze to the table in front of theirs, there sat a girl with shoulder length strawberry red hair, staring intently back at the spiky haired kid.

'_A staring contest?_' The obvious conclusion. He watched intently as the contest continued in silent concentration, well, that is, until the bell rang...

The brown haired kid flipped out in shock and fell off his chair, the other girl, just blinked a few times and fell over laughing, "HAHA! Looks like I win _again_, Sora!"

He jumped back up in a flash, "Nu-uh! You only lose when your eyes close of natural causes! The bell made me flinch!"

"Yea! It made _you flinch_, it's not like someone came over and pushed you! Or snapped their fingers in your face! Therefore, I win!" She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him just like a child would.

He sighed and sat back down, chin in his hands, the other girl sat down too, but stayed turned around in her seat to face him, "Hey! You're that new kid from earlier!" She called him out, pointing a finger at him.

"Y-yea." The answer came out a bit gruff, it was all he could make out from the lack of using his voice so far that day. "I'm Kairi!" She announced, throwing her hand out to him, he shook it with vigor just as she did.

"And that's Sora." She told him halfheartedly, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. Sora's head was now down on the table in defeat, he raised a hand up and waved feebly at him, "_Nice to meet you..._" He whispered out, barely audible with the hard surface of the table in his face.

"Yea... Nice to meet you, too...?" He shot a confused glance to Kairi, who just shrugged it of, as though saying '_This is natural, don't worry, he does this kind of thing a lot._'

After shooting a quick glance back at Sora, his head still down on the table, and immediately agreed with her assumption. After barely 5 seconds in complete silence, Sora sprang up again, his emotions completely switched, he was now smiling brightly with enthusiasm, "Oh! Dude, what class do you have next? You might be in with us!"

"Why do you say that?" Roxas questioned, eying Sora's elated mood. '_Man, this guy switches emotions fast!_' Just as he contemplated whether or not the boy in front of him was bi polar, Sora replied almost instantly, "Well, Roxas, classes are based off of two things; grades, and where your name is, alphabetically, with the rest of the students in our grade." He held up two fingers as he counted off the reasons.

He nodded, understanding, "So are you guys in the same class?"

"Yea," Kairi rolled her eyes, "Almost _every_ one!" Her voice dripped with annoyance.

"That's co-"

_Bing Bing Bing_

Before he could finish, Roxas was interrupted by the next bell.

"Quick! What's your next class!" Kairi was now on her feet, jumping up and down animatedly. Her and Sora looked like two overexcited children waiting for the exciting conclusion.

Roxas snaked his arm inside his backpack, soon pulling out a crinkled piece of paper, his eyes scanned over it intensely, "Next I have... 2nd Period Algebra with..." The two leaned in in anticipation, "...with Professor Leon-"

"YES!" Blurted out Sora, "Come on! Let's go, or we'll be late! You took _so_ long in your backpack!" Sora grabbed Roxas's wrist and pulled him out into the crowded hall, Kairi soon following being yelling after them things like '_Slow down!_' , '_Wait for me!_' and '_We're in the same class!_' .

* * *

After a rabid jogging spree, Sora, Roxas, and Kairi made it to their next class, stepping through the threshold just as the bell rung.

_Bing Bing Bing_

Even though they had made it to their next class in time, Sora still hadn't let go of Roxas's wrist. He tugged him towards the back of the room with him directing him to a seat, other students looked at him with interest as they made their way back. '_Why are they looking at me like that?_'

"Here." Sora instructed bluntly, planting Roxas down in a seat before standing up tall again, facing the front, "MR. LEON!" The teacher looked back from the white board he was writing on with a content smile on his face, well, that is, until he realized it was Sora, "Yes, Sora?" You could hear the annoyance dripping from his words.

"This is Roxas!" He pointed down to Roxas, who was practically dieing, with his right hand directly over Roxas's head, the other was cupped around his mouth, trying to amplify his voice to the front of the room, even though it was really unnecessary, everyone sweat dropped, he's always like this...

"He's a new kid!"

Thank you, Sora, for that, _distinguished _report-"

"You're welcome Mr. Leon!" he then plopped down in his seat, a big smile plastered on his face.

'_Does he not realize how annoyed his teacher is?_' Obviously not.

Sighing deeply, Professor Leon continued, "Today, class, we are having that long awaited test we've all been studying for!" A wave of disgruntled moans and groans swept through the room, as if expecting this, the teacher dealt with it calmly, "Now, come on, class! You know that it'll be over faster if you just get it over with! But that _doesn't_ mean that you shouldn't do your _absolute best_!"

The class sighed as he gave the first desk in each row a small stack of thin packets, "The test consists of three double sided pages! Take one and pass it back! And remember! Do your best! You may begin when you get your papers! And don't forget to write your names!"

Just as he finished, someone coughed loudly, adding "_Pence!_" into it, the class chuckled along with the joke, a pudgy boy with short black hair wearing a large red jersey turned slightly red before hiding his face by looking intently down at his desk.

"Now, class! Start our tests!" The room immediately went silent, once Roxas's test was handed back to him, he scanned it intently, '_This stuff is easy! No problem!'_ taking the pencil out of his bag, he started his test, only to finish 15 minutes later, swiftly standing up, he glided to the front of the room, test in hand. The teacher looked up at the sound of his footsteps, giving him a questioning look, "Is there something wrong, Roxas?"

"No, Professor, I just finished my test, is all." He held the test out to the teacher whose eyes clearly shown surprise.

"Really, now?" A hint of suspicion could be heard in his voice, "You've finished, huh?" he stared down at the test, Roxas could see his pupils moving across the page. scanning it carefully, looking for any possible errors.

Feeling a sudden rush of uneasiness, he couldn't help but stammer in anxiety, "Y-Yes, Professor Leon."

His deep blue eyes suddenly darted upward, staring Roxas down, "Empty your pockets." He stated firmly, though it sounded more like a command. Having no idea what this would prove, he pulled his pockets inside out, letting a penny, gum wrapper, and his folded schedule fall to the ground, the penny making a small _chink_ as it hit the white tiled floor.

'_I've been looking for that penny..._'

After staring down at the objects, they both looked back up at each other to meet each other's gaze. By this time, some of the class had directed their attention from their tests to the front of the room.

The teacher sat in a moment of thought, eyes closed, hiding his mouth behind his folded hands, "Are those all of your pockets?"

"Yes, Professor."

There was a pause, he sighed, "Take off your shirt."

'_?_'

"E-Excuse me, Professor!"

"You heard me."

'_What exactly is this suppost to prove!_'

Roxas paused a bit before peeling his shirt off over his head, leaving some of the elastic of his boxers visible above the waistline of his pants, which got a lot of positive feedback from the crowd behind him who most of which responded with whoops and whistles. His face turned slightly pink, remembering his audience behind him. By this time, a bit more than half the class had totally forgotten about the test and were paying more attention to Roxas's perfectly sculpted upper body.

Professor Leon gave Roxas a questioning look, running his eyes up and down his body before giving out a large sigh, "Take off your pants."

The whole class must have been paying attention by now, most of the class either whistled loudly or let out loud whoops, most of the girls just giggled.

"E-Excuse me Professor, but what exactly will this prove!" Roxas begged for an answer, waving his arms around a bit.

"Please, Roxas, I'm just trying to prove if you had cheated or not."

"Do you do this to everyone in class!"

He chuckled a bit, "No, No! Only the exceptionally smart ones!" There was darkness hidden behind his cheery tone.

'_Well I guess that means Sora's never been strip searched..._'

"Come on now, take it off! We can't have any cheaters in my classroom!"

Roxas stared on in astonishment, eventually giving a sigh of defeat, he slowly undid his belt, placing it on the teachers desk in front of him, then started with the rest of it. Be undid the top button, then undid the zipper, then swiftly dropped them to the ground. The class whooped and hollered, called out and cheered out to the mortified Roxas, who could only hang his head and hunch his exposed body in shame.

"Hmn..."

'_What now!_'

"Ok, Hikari, I'll put this in the grade book, you got an A."

Roxas quick snatched his test back, sending a small irritated glare at his teacher as he did. Reading it over quickly, he smiled a bit at his accomplishment.

"Now, go put your pants on." His teacher, rather bluntly, stated as he swung his chair around, snatching Roxas's test back to store it somewhere in his filing cabinets behind him.

Roxas quickly pulled his pants back up, zipped up his fly, buttoned it, and looped his belt back in, while doing so, the class moaned and groaned, yelling out stuff like, 'He might have a cheat sheet in his boxers!' and 'You got him to go this far!' all of these the teacher ignored.

After pulling his shirt on, he quickly ran back to his seat, stumbling a bit before pulling out a random book, and hiding his face behind it. It would have been a very convincing and affective disguise if the book hadn't been upside down...

* * *

After about 20 more minutes of insecure silence, the bell rang.

_Bing Bing Bing_

He sprang from his seat, and threw his backpack over his shoulder, but before he could make a move towards the door, someone appeared in front of him, a certain _slightly annoying_ someone.

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora chimed, making sure to step in front of Roxas as to make sure he wouldn't escape, though he failed completely as Roxas swiftly dodged him and stalked out the door.

"That was quite a show back there!" He chuckled a bit while nudging Roxas playfully in the ribs, trying to keep up the same pace with him.

He chuckled out an obviously fake laugh in return, though Sora didn't notice, "Yea, ha ha, real funny, man. Does he do that to _every_ smart kid in class?"

Sora laughed a bit before trowing his mind into some actual deep thought, "Nah, only to people he thinks are cheating, he did it to a girl once-"

"He what!"

"Yea, a girl, I know, right? But it's not what you think! He thought she was cheating, he told her to empty out her pockets, she did, he told her to take her hoodie off, she did, but when he told her to take her pants off she slapped him." He concluded, rather bluntly.

Roxas could only stare down at him, mouth agape, as the other students in the hallway passed around them, giving them weird looks for standing in the middle of the hall just talking. Sora just looked back up, slightly dazed, as if nothing could be possibly wrong with what he just said. After a long moment of silence, he started walking ahead, "Come on, or we'll be late for French."

Roxas just starred on before he finally got what he was saying, he jogged up to Sora to keep up.

'_French, huh?_'

* * *

**Yeah, this one took me awhile to write, i don't know why... I'm trying to get a lot into the chapters, I'll try my best! I'm also going to stay true to my word, about the getting up to at least 6,000 characters per a chapter(not including the AUs and bolded text in the beginning and end of every story!) WOOT! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll also try to get the next chapter in sooner! Thnx for reading, and see you next time, Kupo!**


	5. The New Beginning

**Thanks so much for making it to the next chapter! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS! I WAS THINKING OVER THE WHOLE CONCEPT OF THIS STORY AND SINGLE-HANDEDLY THREW MYSELF INTO THE BOTTOMLESS-PIT-OF-A-BOX CALLED WRITERS BLOCK! I'M SO SORRY! I went to a friend's house while I was still in the '_writing_' phase of this chapter, and we brainstormed different ideas and such for BOTH or our Fan Fiction stories! Her username is Natasha Knight, she is one of my personal favorite authors ever since she started writing little side stories for me back in pre-school and ever since then! Ahh~! I remember all the good old days when we would spend hot summer days, pool side, writing little stories for each other... Please show her support! She just started Fan Fiction! Thanks, and enjoy!  
**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME ABOUT THE SUPER LATENESS! (Thank you?)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

*****ROXAS POV**

*****FRENCH LANGUAGE THROUGHOUT CHAPTER  
**

**

* * *

**

******LANGUAGE KEY  
**

*******Madame(Mad-aim) = A female adult/elder that's married**

*******Bonjour(bon-jor) = A formal hello (To be said to elders/adults)  
**

***********Ç********a va?(Sa-va) = 'How are you?'  
**

*******Bien(Bee-en) = Good/happy  
**

*******Tres bien(tres - bee-en) = Very good/very happy**

*******Oui(Wee) = Yes/ok/yea(?)  
**

*******Ga va(ga-va) = OK**

*******Samuel(Sam-you-el) = A male French name for Sam(or Samuel)**

*******Pierre(Pee-air) = A male French name(for some reason, i think we've all heard this one before.)  
**

*******Laurent(Lore-aunt) = A male French name**

*******Emelie(Em-el-E) = A female French name**

*******Guy(Gee) = A shorter(nickname) version of the full name Guillaume(Gee-ume) A male French name**

**

* * *

Exactly The Same But Different**

_Written by - Kurai Hiruma_**  
**

**Chapter 4:**

**_.:. The New Beginning .:_**

**_

* * *

_**After 3 minutes of constant play fighting from Sora, I managed to make it to my next class intact(sort of)**_._**

French

**French **

**_French_**

**_FRENCH_**

Damn French class, who takes French anyway?

'_I do... Now!_'

I never really knew what taking French would be like, and I never really liked learning new languages, scratch that, I _detested_ it.

I never needed to anyway, mostly because of my job, Marluxia was the only one who wanted to go through the hassle of learning a new language just to go to a mission in France. I guess that Marluxia was the only one stupid enough to actually waste time learning a new language just to go there, you didn't even have to learn the language, maybe he's just that stupid...

As I walked into the classroom I made sure to take in every aspect of the room, only a few students had arrived so far,

'_The rest are probably out in the hall somewhere... pfft..._' I could honestly care less about what the other students were doing ever since that fiasco in Algebra... That damned Professor Leon...

As my eyes wandered around the room, I found a large desk in the back left corner, behind it sat a woman with shoulder length brown hair with a small beauty mark above her lip, she was very beautiful, I became nervous as I approached her, still unsure about the attitude of all the different teachers here, "Excuse me, Miss...?"

She looked up from her small cup of coffee and into my eyes, smiling sweetly, "Oh! You must be the new student... Roxas Hikari?"

I nodded in confirmation to her.

Setting her mug down she stood up, looking all over the classroom, it turns out she was just about my height, maybe an inch or two shorter. She wrinkled her nose in disgust once she realized the lack of students in her classroom, "You can sit over..." She paused slightly, "There! Front row. Fourth one over from the left!" She cooed happily, landing back on her feet from her original tip-pi-toed stance. I smiled back at her, "Oh! And you can call me *****Madame!"

"Sure, Madame!" I waved back over my shoulder as I made my way to my seat, quick turning on my heel and gliding towards the front of the room, sliding my bag over the back of my assigned chair smoothly before falling into the assigned seat. One arm over the back of the chair, the other hand tapping on the desk in a random rhythmic pattern, and using my left foot to rock the chair forward and backward, my eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, landing on a certain someone who had plopped herself down next to me on my right, a certain _blond_ someone.

"Hey, Roxas!" Naminé chimed while placing her back pack to the right of her, turning to me and smiling brightly, "So..." She set her elbows on her desk, covering her mouth with a hand to muffle some giggles.

"What?" I asked, '_What the hell is so funny?_'

"You gave quite a-" She giggled, "_Show_... In Algebra this morning..." She giggled again.

'_Wait, **what**? She saw me!_?'

"Y-You were_ there_?" I stammered, I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks.

"Haha, yeah! Nice boxers by the way!" She started full out laughing now, wrapping her arms around her stomach to help ease the pain of her mountainous laughter.

"S-Shut up!"

"What? Is little Roxi _embawassed_?" She continued to laugh happily.

I slumped down in my seat, hands in my pockets, pouting like a small child, Sora was already starting to rub off on me, "Whatever." I growled, I could hear a hint of annoyance in my tone.

Her laughs simmered down into small giggles until she calmed herself down completely, "I-I'm sorry. " _Another giggle_...

I looked over to her, "Can we _not_ talk about this anymore? _Please?_" I pleaded as embarrassment flooded my words, covering my face with my hands, shaking my head back and forth, probably trying to shake off my embarrassment. It didn't work.

She giggled lightly, "OK, sorry if I, _embawassed_ you." She smiled again, I threw my head down onto my desk, receiving a loud _THUD!_ in the return. The bell rang and the rest of the class shuffled in, rushing to their seats.

Once the classroom had settled down, Madame called out, "*****Bonjour!" The class immediately responded with, "Bonjour..." In a much more bored and slower tone than their professor had used,

"*****Ça va?" She greeted happily, the French accent staining every word she spoke, to this the class replied, "*****Bien" or even "*****Tres bien!" While holding two thumbs up for affect(Sora) before returning to a more melancholy demeanor(Not Sora), as if they were mocking her.

"Is '_bien'_ all you know how to say, *****Oui?" Giggling a bit at her foolish class.

"Oui!" The class shouted back at once, she sweat dropped, dropping her previous bubbly mood.

"*****Ga va..." She sighed dejectedly, " Take out your packets and flip it to the back page, we're going to be doing a _simple _and _easy _activity today." The class cheered,

'_Idiots..._'

Everyone opened their backpacks and tossed out a thin-ish blue packet, simultaneously flipping it to the backside. Madame walked from her desk in the back of the classroom to the front, flopping an identical packet onto the back of my head(my forehead was still pressed fervently to the desk's surface) I grabbed it, bringing my head up to read the front cover,

**French 1**

**Term 1**

**Room 305**

'_Hmm..._' I snapped my head up when I heard Madame's voice break out over the murmurs of student's voices,

"Now, I want you to write anything that comes to your mind when you hear the word '_French_'. Now, _go_." And just like that, the class got to work, hunched over their desks in a furious writing spree.

A few moments later Madame called out to her class again, "Alright, pencils down! Let's see what you've got!" A mixture of students around the room raised heir hands, she called on someone near the back, "I wrote '_French toast_'?" They responded.

"Oui, I can see why you would write that *****Guy, but, actually, French toast, surprisingly, comes from Canada." Just like that, a kid near the front of the classroom did a fist pump, Madame laughed, "I see! Oui, *****Samuel!"

Just then, Naminé leaned over towards me, whispering something to me, in which I leaned in closer to hear, "_Sam is Canadian, he moved here a bit after he was born in Ontario, his parents are mostly French_."

"_Ahh~!_" I whispered back, both of us sitting back up into our previous positions, '_He must be proud to be Canadian..._'

"Well, then why don't they call it _Canadian_ toast?" Countered someone in the back, Madame gave a questioning look up to the ceiling, "You know what... I don't know why..."

Everyone paused to ponder the subject with her, '_Are they seriously thinking about this?_' I thought.

Finally, out of the blue to break the silence, came another voice. Someone in the seat behind Naminé's had their hand raised, speaking out about their question, knowing that it would most definitely not be answered if they just kept their arm up long enough for it to become numb, "Madame? What about French _fries_?" The class turned its attention to the speaker, a slightly tubby kid with spiked back black hair, a big red Dog Street jersey, and light brown eyes. The teacher pondered this thought for a moment as well, though it was quicker than last time, "You know what, *****Pierre, I think it would just be safe to say that they come from Canada."

Sam did another fist pump.

Madame's smile stayed vibrant as she called on the next volunteer, "Oui, *****Laurent!"

"Uh, what about the '_Eiffel Tower_'?"

"Oui, Laurent! That is an _excellent_ example of something _French_!" Annoyed grumbles bubbled up around the room, though they quickly silenced at the quick glare thrown their way by their French Professor holding the imaginary, but all in all threatening, knife behind her back. "Speaking of the Eiffel Tower-!" She swiftly made her way over to the other side of the room, where she pulled a small cart out of the corner, a sleek new-looking projector sitting on top, "*****Emelie! Could you please pull down the screen over there?"

"Oui, Madame!" She hopped up from her seat, bright green eyes aglow with excitement, gliding towards the front of the room,standing in front of the white board, facing its clean and shiny surface, she jumped, and jumped, and jumped. Confused, I watched on as she attempted to reach for something along the top rim of the white board every time she jumped up, her long brown hair swaying wildly back and forth as she did so. '_What is she trying to do?_'

I must have looked like I was thoroughly confused, because Naminé leaned over to explain it to me, "_Roxas, she's trying to reach the projection screen! There's a cord hanging down from the bottom of it that makes it easier for us to pull it down! I don't think she can reach it..._" I nodded in understanding, my eyes not leaving the girl's frantically jumping form. The whole class was watching her in silent interest, the suspense that hung in the air cringed every time she jumped and missed the thin black cord, which was now swaying wildly back and forth(mimicking her hair quite well).

But the suspense came to a close when Madame approached Emelie from the center of the room where she had set up the cart, making sure to align it perfectly facing the front of the room, "Eh-Emelie?" Emelie quick turned around, a look on her face that obviously shown confusion and failure... "Eh- How about _I_ get that for you, Oui?" She slowly nodded once, the same expression still plastered on her face, backing away slowly, she returned to her seat, a defeated expression took the previous ones place. Once she sat down, her forehead went directly to the desk's surface, while the girl next to her patted her back saying reassuring things like 'It's ok!' and 'You'll be able to do it next time!', to the right of her, Guy patted her back lovingly telling her that he couldn't reach it either. I wondered if they were together or not, they seemed too close not to be...

_"_Ga va, class! As I was saying! The Eiffel Tower!" She spoke as she set up the projector to the perfect angle, "Someone in France attempted to break a world record there-" She moved over to the laptop on her desk and plugged a small cord into it, the projector made a loud _BLOOP!_ noise, the screen was a bright blue with small buttons on the bottom that said, 'Help' and 'Turn off'. All of a sudden, an image popped up on the screen; it was a You Tube video. Madame continued to say, "-he was attempting to break the world record of jumping off the Eiffel Tower on roller blades." Chatter and sounds of amazement bubbled up in the room, she pressed play and immediately the entire room went silent as they watched on to the front of the room in amazement.

A man could be seen standing on a small platform set on the second floor of the Tower, he jumped off, falling straight down, landing smoothly on the ramp before slipping gently onto his side when he came to the curve where the ramp transformed to a flat surface. Someone called out, "I thought he was gonna jump off the _top _of the Eiffel Tower!"

Madame turned to them with a expression that showed a mix of 'DUH.' and confusion, "Well, of course _not_, Guy! The Eiffel Tower is 1063 feet tall! A fall like that would _surely_ kill the man."

He shrunk back into thought, he still hadn't grasped the entire concept yet. Madame spared a side glance to the digital clock screwed securely into the wall, the large red numbers read _9:34_, the period would end in 26 minutes. "Oh! Class! It's time to move on! We have a lot to do today in little time!"

* * *

The class was almost over, the clock read _9:57_, signaling the soon-to-be transition to 4th period. Everyone around the room stood up and walked all around the room, talking to friends before the bell were to ring. As I stood up, everyone seemed to swell around me, I was so confused! At least until I realized that they were all hanging around Naminé, but since she was standing next to me, I was devoured by the small mob, people I didn't know stood around me talking. Feeling very awkward and uncomfortable sitting in the middle of a conversation with people I had no idea who they were, I stood up, and quickly glided out between two girls, once out of the small _clot _the air around him seemed cooler and more refreshing(basically, there was more oxygen for himself).

Looking around, I saw another _clot_ of students in the opposite corner, the only difference was the recognizable traits of _guys_. Walking over, with a desperate need of contact with something other than what someone else bought at the mall the other day. Getting close enough to the mob that I could hear the conversation, I heard something I was very familiar with, a little _too_ familiar with-

"RROOOOXXXXAAAASSSSS!" It was Sora, and he was bounding towards me in short and simple bounds, "Let me introduce you to the guys!" Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he dragged me over to the cluster of guys, unaware of the possible impending doom-excessive embarrassment-that awaited me. Once I reached the cluster, Sora didn't stop me right outside the circle, no, he had to go _all the way_, dragging me into the center, demanding complete attention, _'Way to go Sora...'  
_

"Hey! Guys! This is Roxas! That new guy I was talking about!" One arm still around my shoulder, he used the other to point into my stomach, emphasizing his presence as I winced in annoyance every time Sora jabbed his thumb into my stomach. The others examined me with great intensity, silence overtaking all of them. One of the boys, who was just a bit taller than me, had long silver hair that reached a bit past shoulder length, his arms-along with the rest of his body-were very muscular, his icy turquoise eyes made me shiver slightly as he looked me up and down, giving an amused smirk afterward, causing me to look away.

The boy held out his hand as he introduced himself, "Hey, the name's Riku." I took his hand and shook it, I saw the slightly surprised look in Riku's eyes when I shook his hand, the shake was strong and firm, something that's usually unexpected from someone so scrawny looking like me. I smiled, I remembered this person from earlier in class, his French name was 'Laurent'. Turning to the person to Riku's right, he had jelled dark blond hair, he wore long camouflage cargo pants paired with a vest of the same color over a black tank. He smirked at him, "Hayner." He replied, jabbing a thumb into his chest, I nodded at him in acknowledgment, I remembered this person's name as 'Guy'. The one to the left of Riku was shorter than him, but only by a bit, his long red Dog Street jersey hanging loosely over a white T-shirt, hair black and pulled back by a headband, "I'm Pence!" He waved at me with a smile, to which I returned with another smile, "My French name is Pierre!" He seemed really happy, a trait that looked to fit him perfectly.

I spun around back to Sora who was looking to me with an over-elated expression on his face, his eyes were literally twinkling with happiness, "I'm so happy you got to meet all my dearest and most closest friends, Roxas! Now, hopefully, we can all be the best of friends _together_!" OK, he was just _moshing_ now, holding me in a tight hug/death grip, everyone in the group sweat dropped. "Hey, Sora, Roxas, the bell's about to ring, break it up?" Sora pouted at Hayner for a minute before returning to his overly-dramatic stage, "Oh, Hayner! Aren't you just jealous that I don't hang on_ you_ like _this_ anymore?"

"You've _never_ hung on me like that before."

"Exactly! I'm only increasing your jealousy right now, aren't I? _Hmm!_" Hayner face palmed.

Just then(to my and everyone else's relief) the bell rang, students poured out of the rooms into the halls, scattering desperately to their next class.

_Bing Bing Bing_

"Come on now, let's get going." Hayner and everyone else made their way down the hall, I took my schedule out of my pocket, flipping it open and scanning the page, trying to find the listing for _'4th Period'_, "I have... 4th Period Art with..." Sora and Naminé leaned in in anticipation, waiting for the faithful answer, "-Professor Tsukuru? Oh, she's my homeroom professor! I know where to go now." In the background I could hear the explosion of ecstatic emotion from Sora and Naminé as they hurried off with their new friend to their next class, "Bye Pence, Riku, Hayner!" They both cooed together, galloping happily away after me from the rest of the group.

They both struggled to keep up with me, since I had the head start, they had to go through the trouble of making their ways through the crowds of people. I walked along, as the other two powered up next to me, too bad for me they wouldn't stop. The two rocketed past me, grabbing onto my arms along the way, dragging me along behind them, they had already made it up the stairs and around the corner before they had time to slow down, stopping right before the door, they released their death grip on my arms, launching me forward into the room, bumping into someone, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I countered, embarrassment and remorse obvious in my expression.

It was Kairi, she was pushing me away from her form while attempting to hold onto a large folder made out of sheets of paper, "Oh, it's just you, Roxas. You have Art 4th period?"

"Y-yea, so do Sora and Naminé." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder towards the two behind me who had stayed outside the class room just in case they had gotten me in trouble(they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire). Kairi leaned to her right to catch a glimpse of who was coming in the room, a look on her face that shown obvious excitement and anxiety, "Naminé? Naminé's here?" A pause as they exchanged glances, then it happened. In less than-what felt like- half a second the two girls collided in a mega glomp, screaming and squealing to no end.

"I missed you so much, Naminé!" Kairi squealed, "I thought 4th period would never come! WWAAAHHHHH!"

"Please don't cry, Kairi!" Naminé held Kairi's chin up with her index finger, tilting her head back and looking deep into her eyes, "I've missed you, too!"

"Oh, Naminé!"

"Oh, Kairi!"

They embraced in a tight inseparable hug.

I looked over to Sora, trying to find some salvation and explanation in what was going on, but Sora's eyes were dreamy and lost, sparkling with joy, "Oh, Naminé! Kairi!" He was moshing again... He ran over and jump-glomped them, the group was one big mass of happiness, it made me gag a bit, '_Are they always like this?_' I knew I could answer myself on this one, '_Yep._'

"Come on you guys, break it up! The bell's about to ring!" They separated with an eye roll and went to their seats, Olette and Hayner sitting across from Naminé again, while Kairi and Sora sat next to Roxas at a table across the room from the others(our homeroom seats). "Where's Pence?" I asked, looking around the room.

"He's in History right now, he had Art during 1st period, when we had history. Basically, our classes are switched." Explained Kairi, I nodded in understanding.

"So, what do we do in this class anyway?"

"Art." Replied Sora almost immediately.

"Really?" Asked Kairi sarcastically, "I couldn't have guessed!"

Sora crossed his arms and made a pouty face, "You don't have to be so mean, Kai!"

She giggled and rolled her eyes playfully, punching Sora lovingly in the arm.

The chatter immediately subsided as the Art Professor stood up(you couldn't tell that well because of how short she was) and called out, "Alright, class, let's settle down now!" It was a good thing she had a loud voice, otherwise she would never be able to get the attention of her students.

And art, like most of the classes to follow, went as such:

Roxas and Sora would get into some kind of petty argument, usually ending with Roxas as the victor

Sora and Kairi would insult each other, say sorry, and hug.

Hayner and Olette would be the only ones not acting up, until Hayner would ruin it by yelling something a little too loud and get people who had nothing to do with it in trouble.

Naminé would create something museum worthy, causing jealousy from all over the room, though it would mostly be admiration, but jealousy all the same.

Someone would take way too long to write the notes down, therefor slowing down the entire class, _therefor _causing the Professor to scold _everyone_, not wanting to blame it on one single student.

So, basically, a normal day. Roxas sighed, knowing this would be a tough year.

* * *

_Bing Bing Bing_

'_Finally! I thought Art would **never **end!' _Standing up, I moved towards the door_, _only to be stopped by my_ favorite _person_._

"Hey, Roxas! Let's go have lunch together! Come on!" Sora was leading me along down the now calmer halls, "Why _now_ is everyone so calm?"

"That's because it's lunch time, Roxas." Kairi piped up, walking up further next to me to explain, "You don't need to be in the lunch rooms for lunch, you can go wherever you want, even home if you want to, you just have to be back before the next bell!" I nodded in understanding.

"So, where do you guys eat lunch?" Folding up his schedule and slipping it into his front right pocket_, _they all turned a corner and down the east stair well, as they passed the window, Naminé pointed out towards a large patch of green grass with stone walkways up to the school from all directions,

"In the school courtyard, of course!" They all smiled encouragingly at me, "Pence usually beats us there, History is closer than Art, you know?" Everyone nodded.

The rest of the walk down the stairs and through the halls was a comfortable silence, they soon turned into a large foyer, lit by the sun streaming through the glass doors and lined with plaques all along the walls with print too small to read. Everyone calmly shuffled out of the door, the last one out, being me, hit his head on the door as it came swinging back at me, it was heavier than I thought.

Rubbing my forehead, I proceeded through the threshold into the large courtyard, bringing my arm up in a reflex to protect my eyes from the blinding sunlight.

The courtyard was filled with students, sitting in groups, sitting alone, scattered in the grass, leaning against trees, on benches, and some even just lay in the grass, eyes closed, probably sleeping, _'I don't blame them...'_

I almost ran into someone as the group suddenly stopped next to a large tree, plopping themselves down, I did the same. Sighing I looked out along the scene of students, it calmed me, seeing everything so... _perfect._ When I looked back, everyone had a little sack, taking them out of their bags, thoroughly confused I looked in my bag,_ 'Nothing...?'_

Just as I was about to speak up, Pence jumped to his feet, "Hey, Roxas?" I looked up at him, he had this hopeful look in his eyes, "Yeah, Pence?"

"Do you have a lunch? Cause, you know, if you don't, you could always just come with me to get one at the Caf?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by Pence again, "Well, that's OK, I can always go by myself, no biggie!" And he started off.

"W-wait! Pence!" I Jumped up, catching up to him, Pence turned towards me, "I actually don't have a lunch either... I guess I forgot to pack one..." Looking around, I saw that most everybody in the courtyard had some type of lunch sack with them. I felt unusually embarrassed by this, being singled out in a huge group of people as the only one without a lunch, what was even worse was walking around everyone to get there, following Pence like a puppy, I would rather the lunch come to me. I know it sounds lazy, even for me, but I was too hungry to let this slip.

Following Pence across the yard, looking around at everyone, before I realized that something was different. I looked ahead of pence to see we weren't going where I thought we were, "Uh, Pence?"

"Yea?" He sopped abruptly, turning around on the spot to face me, "What's up?"

"Uh- ... Where are we going?" I looked over towards the entrance to the school they had come out of earlier.

Pence sighed, "The Caf? Duh? Weren't you listening to me before?"

"Well, yea, but-"

"But what, man? Did you change your mind or something?"

"No, it's just that... I-I don't recognize where you're taking me."

"Oh, yea, sorry about that... There's another entrance on the other side of the courtyard next to the outdoor seating tables that leads into the Caf, sorry I didn't explain that to you earlier, man."

"It's fine, are we almost there?" I questioned, holding my stomach after a loud growl snarled out from it's depths.

"Yea, yea, it's just through these doors here." Pence pointed towards a small patio-like area in front of a row of tall glass doors, like in the foyer area from earlier. Making his way up the wheelchair ramp instead of the 3 steps it took to get to the top, which I took. Roxas had to wait a few seconds for pence to catch up to him at the top, after taking his time on the ramp, he opened the door for me, letting me in first.

Standing in front of the door, I looked all around, there were still only a few students in there, but not many, it was a large room, it calmed me slightly knowing that the room wouldn't be crowded in winter when everyone would be sitting inside, _'Would I still be here in winter?' _I hope so.

Before I knew it, Pence was next to me, "It's great, isn't it?" I looked over at him, "Isn't it Roxas? Doesn't it just make your stomach lurch in anticipation?" Pence looked like Sora had earlier in French, he was moshing as he floated(That's what it looked like to me) over towards the two separate lines for food. I slowly followed him, wondering if it was safe being around Pence when he's hungry...

As soon as Pence reached the line of food he snatched two trays, throwing one to Roxas, who caught it effortlessly between his fingers.

"Hmm..." Obviously impressed by this, Pence threw another tray at me, which I, again, caught effortlessly in the opposite hand, a bewildered expression on my face, "Pence, do I really need-"

The loud echoing _SMACK!_ of plastic colliding with human flesh sounded as I was hit with another tray, square in the face, it fell straight onto the floor from there, bouncing a bit as the flexible plastic hit the cold cafeteria linoleum. A red mark slowly became visible on my forehead as Pence rushed over to me, pleading to me with apologies like _'I'm so sorry!'_ and _'It won't happen again!'_ and more _'I'm sorry!'._

I stood up, rubbing the red mark on my forehead_, _"Pence."

"Oh my gosh! I am_ sooooo _sorry, Roxas! I swear! I didn't mean it!"

"_Pence._"

"I know! I'll make it up to you! Here! I'll buy you lunch!"

"Pence!"

He finally stopped to look up at me, eyes full of remorse and pleading for an excepted apology, "You don't need to do anything, it's fine, really!" I smiled warmly at him, trying not wince as my head throbbed. Pence gave me an incredulous stare before nodding fast, picking up the trays and setting them neatly back on the rack, and taking his own from the stack, he moved on in the line.

It was kind of awkward, what was I suppose to say? And why did he freak out so much? It was just a tray to the forehead! Nothing much! Receiving no answer from my head, I decided to just ask him myself, "Hey, Pence?"

Pence shot his head up again, the same look he had before returning, this time laced with the slightest bit of worry, "Y-yea, Roxas?"

"Why were you so freaked out about before?" I moved along in the line with him, taking a small cup of red Jello from a tray of identical jiggly-mass-filled cups.

"Huh?" He dropped his previous exterior and replaced it with full on confusion.

"You know? When you hit me on the forehead with the tray?" I pointed subconsciously to the point of impact, where the throbbing in my head was starting to go down, "You were freaking out, babbling about random stuff."

"Ohh... haha... _That_." He laughed nervously, "Well, you see, not to be rude Roxas, but, to me, you just seem kinda intimidating is all! I thought you were gonna beat me up or something." He laughed normally now, he must have realized how stupid that sounded.

"Pence, I wouldn't have beaten you up!" I explained in a 'what-in-the-world-gave-you-that-idea' tone.

"Well, it's just that, you seem really strong and stuff Roxas! You could probably challenge anyone to a fight and win!" Pence exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for affect.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." I chuckled a bit, remembering life back at the organization, no one could ever beat me at a quick scrimmage. Moving up further in the line, I took a look at out trays; mine carried some type of fo-chicken, a small carton of milk pence picked up for me, a small cup of red Jello, and a spork(for multy-food-eating use), when I looked over to Pence's tray, I saw the same things that mine held, only doubled. We moved on along the line, the cash register was just up ahead, '_What the-?_'

"Hey, Roxas, you brought money for lunch, right?" He turned to look at me, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and pulling a five dollar bill out.

"Uhh-duh?" '_Oh, nice one Roxas.._.' "I mean, uh, no..." I scratched the back of my head nervously, damn, now how was I suppose to eat something?

"Oh! That's OK, I'll pay for you this time, but next time, you should really bring your own money or lunch. I only eat lunch here because my parents can't afford to pack me a lunch everyday. He smiled as he handed the lady his money, as she was ringing him up, he poked me in the side.

Looking down at his hand, I saw another five dollar bill, "_Here, take it_," He whispered, apparently this was something you weren't aloud to do, "_If you don't have money when you get to the register, the lady gets POed_."

I stared at it for a minute before quickly snatching it out of his grip and placing it on mt tray, "_Thanks man, I owe you one._"

"Don't mention it! Just think of it a a school warming gift!" He stood outside the line holding his tray, waiting for me. The lady took my five as if it were a traffic ticket, she must really hate this job.

I followed Pence out again, ready to make the embarrassing trek across the courtyard again, but surprisingly, he turned into the seating area, taking a seat at one of the large circular tables, patting the space on the table next to him. I followed, not wanting to do something stupid on the first day by not listening to someone who actually knows what they're doing.

"We're not aloud out of the Caf with a tray full of food." He explained as I took the seat next to him, he was already at work with the occupants of his tray, "So, dude-" He started, chugging some milk to wash down the food he had previously inhaled, "-how are you liking the school so far?"

I haven't actually thought about that yet; I would be spending a few months here on extra heartless detail, I would need to get used to it here, whether I like it or not. And thankfully, I like it.

"Yeah, it's real nice here." I said with a smile, picking up my spork and prodding my fo-chicken with it.

"Great!" He exclaimed, stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth, "You'll fit in great here!"

'_I sure hope so._'

* * *

**...WOAH. That was seriously the longest chapter thingy I have ever written! The total character count is 6,790! _6,790_! Can you believe that? I can't! : ) I wanted to make it shorter, but I couldn't decide on the right place to cut it, so, let's just call this an extra-long-chapter-I-made-especially-for-you-because-of-how-late-this-chapter-is OK? Kewl =D**

**I had a lot of fun writing this, though it did take me all summer, I didn't even have anything else to do! It disappoints me that I blew you guys off for throwing a tennis ball up against the side of my house for a few hours! UGH!**

**School is starting soon, and I promise promise promise I'll update at least once a month now, OK? I guess I feel more motivated when I actually maybe other things to do? -.-**

**So, anyway, I'm really sorry about the late update! And I'll see you soon!**

**REVIEW! (please?)  
**

**Love you, Kupo!  
**


End file.
